One Night in Vegas
by NCIS Girls
Summary: From the makers of Unexpected Suprise and Three Months! Two members of the NCIS team wake up together, can you guess who?
1. Chapter 1

Anthony DiNozzo slowly woke up with an enormous headache. He made an attempt to lift his head up off the pillow, but collapsed back down again after a second.  
"Man, how much did I drink last night?" He muttered to himself.

After staring intently at the roof for another moment, it was then he realized he wasn't in his own bedroom. He quickly sat up with all thoughts of his headache disappearing. He glanced over to the spot on the bed beside him and saw another person lying face down, and hanging slightly of the edge of the bed. Leaning over to get a better look his vision became clearer and then he realized who it was.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Tony whispered. He decided to wake her up so he moved over to her side of the bed and shook her arm.  
"Ziva, Ziva wake up" Tony whispered.  
After a few seconds, she started to stir, then she reached under her pillow to find her gun missing. She suddenly grabbed his leg, forcing him to fall, then she pinned him down to the bed, strangling him.  
"Where's my gun?!- Tony, oh my god where are your clothes!!" She yelled.  
"Ziva calm down." Tony choked.  
"What are you doing you pervert?!" She screamed, she then loosened her grip on his neck and slapped him in the face."Hey I'm not a pervert! I woke up and- I was like, and you- were." Tony stuttered nervously.

Ziva then looked down at herself and realized that neither of them had clothes on. She immediately sprung off the bed and grabbed a sheet.  
It was then that her headache kicked in as well.  
"OW!" She screamed, at that moment it was all she could manage.  
"Same thing happened to me." Tony said.  
"Ok, so how did this happen?" Ziva asked.  
"You really need me to explain that?" Tony laughed.  
"No- I mean I know how _that_ happens, but why did this happen?" she continued. Tony started pacing and then went over to sit on the bed.  
"Well, judging by our headaches, we got pretty drunk last night." Tony started

They both stood staring at each other for a few minutes, making pathetic attempts to cover themselves up.

"Ummm, do you remember anything about last night?" Tony asked cautiously to break the silence.

"No but I think it is pretty obvious what happened here" Ziva snapped as a reply gesturing between the two of them, "What are we going to do?"

Tony watched Ziva as she nervously paced back and forth across their hotel room.

* * *

After another minute of recovering from the initial shock, he left the room to give Ziva a little space and some privacy. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, when he was there, he splashed water on his face and tried to wake himself up. It was then that he noticed the added jewellery he was wearing on his left hand.

"Shit!"

Quickly marching out of the bathroom. "Ziva I'm coming in so you better be decent!" he yelled. Ziva had managed to find her clothes from last night and was sitting on the windowsill waiting for him.

"What the hell is this!?!" shoving his hand in Ziva's face.

Ziva gasped when she saw the gold band secured tightly around his finger. Instinctively she looked down at her own hand to find a matching ring there.

"Shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**So how did the first chapter go?? Hope you liked it love the NCIS Girls xxx:-D**_

"God this is too much to take in!!" Ziva yelled, "It appears that this 'Problem' is much bigger than we originally assumed…Now what are we going to do?"

She was angrily pacing back and forth across the room. Tony watched as the colour began to fade from her face.

"Sit down Ziva, you are going to make yourself sick," he said patting the spot on the bed beside him. "There is nothing we can do about it at… 5 o'clock in the morning" he said glancing over at the clock. "Why don't we lie down for a while and try to get rid of these headaches… ill take the couch."

Tony lay down on the couch looking up at the ceiling. He didn't remember much of the day night before. Gibbs had sent him and Ziva over to Vegas in search of a marines missing daughter, Fiona Harper, 7 yrs old. They had found the young girl but unfortunately they had been too late.

* * *

_14 Hours ago…_

Tony stalked up to the door of the suspect's house gun aimed and ready. Ziva followed quickly behind watching his back.

"NCIS, Mr. Henderson, Open up," he for waited a minute and after receiving no response he proceeded to knock down the door.

Winding their way through the house they cleared each room.

"There is no sign of either of them." Ziva called out.

"Well Abby said that the photos that we received from the kidnapper were taken in a room with no windows... So we are looking for a trap door that leads to a basement or something." Tony mumbled as he searched around bookcases and under rugs.

"Tony in here," Ziva called from another room, "This rug was pushed back...the suspect could have left in a hurry... or he is still in there." Ziva said pointing to a trapdoor she had found underneath the rug.

Tony nodded and waited for Ziva to pull back the hatch. He slowly tiptoed down the stairs, gun and flashlight raised.  
"Damn it!!!" He called when he reached the bottom. He allowed Ziva to step past him and get a look at what he had seen. On the floor lay the young Fiona with obvious signs of strangulation and on the Floor next to her was Karl Henderson.

Henderson was holding a gun in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Pulling the paper from his tight grip Ziva read it.  
"Tony, when you contact NCIS...let them know that we are no longer looking for Miss Harper's kidnapper... When he did not receive the Ransom as ordered he shot himself." Ziva whispered, showing Tony the note.

Later that night:

After spending hour giving their reports and statements to the local NCIS and police teams, Tony and Ziva were finally on their way back to their hotel rooms. When Tony got back to the room, he stayed there for about half an hour but all he could think about was the poor little girl he had seen earlier.

He thought the only way to get rid of the image was to have a strong drink... or a few, so he decided to go to one of the many hotel bars.

When he got there he ordered a glass of Jack Daniels. He looked around the room and noticed that Ziva was sitting further down the bar doing tequila shots, he picked up his drink and sat next to her.

"Wow! you certainly know how to get a great hangover." Tony grinned.

"Shut up, Tony." She mumbled.

"You here for the same reason I am?" He asked.

"I think so. I can't really remember anymore." She laughed.

"Hmm, then I'll have what you're having." He replied. He then ordered a full bottle of tequila and a shot glass. He poured some of the drink into the shot glass, clinked glasses with Ziva, then knocked it back.

"Cheers." He grinned.

* * *

So that explained the enormous headaches. Tony thought to himself, but it still doesn't explain how we woke up in the same bed. Tony's mind was working hard trying to remember any little detail about the night before. He soon found himself falling asleep.

Ziva however wasn't as lucky. She had been trying for several hours to get her body to rest but all she could think about was Tony. "Ahhhh!" she groaned as she rolled over. Breathing in deeply, she could smell Tony on the sheets.

"Oh god could this morning get any worse?" Ziva mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes and then an image popped into her mind. It was of her and Tony. Tony had her pinned up against a wall and was kissing her passionately.

Sitting up straight, Ziva tried to gain control of her breathing once again. Giving up on sleep, she headed out of the bedroom and into the hotel suites small lounge room where Tony was napping.

She sat down in the chair opposite Tony and just stared into space slowly drifting of to sleep. After what seemed like a minute or two she woke to Tony shaking her.

"Ziva, time to wake up…we have those breakfast reservations in the hotel restaurant and unless you want to go with bed hair I suggest getting ready" he spoke softly to her.

* * *

Half an hour later they were both showered, dressed and ready to go out.

Ziva walked out of the bedroom brushing her long wet hair. "Ummm Tony, we should probably talk some things through before we head off to breakfast."

"Yeah we should," Tony replied looking away from Ziva.

"Umm ok then, well…Oh god this is awkward, like really, really weird!" Ziva muttered after a moment in silence. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"We are getting it annulled right? So we can sort it out when we get back to DC… I mean if that's what you want," Tony suggested hesitantly, not even sure of what he wanted. "Its not like we can do a lot now, we fly out at 2pm."

"Ok so we just leave it until we get home and then we can go see an lawyer." Ziva replied agreeing with Tony's suggestion.

Tony got up and grabbed their coats from where they had been flung the night before. Before stepping out the door Tony had held open for her Ziva turned to look at him.

"Ahhhh Tony?" Ziva muttered.

"Yeah." He answered.

She looked into his eyes and quickly turned away, "Oh it doesn't matter, don't worry about it."

Tony knew there was something he wanted to ask her but for some reason she had changed her mind, almost as if she was embarrassed by it. He shrugged it off and gestured towards the open door, then they walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone, thanks heaps for the reviews. Sorry about the long time between posts… We have both been really busy with uni and school commitments!! (My (Elle) year 4/5 are really horrible!!). Enjoy.**

**Xoxo**

**Sophie and Elle**

* * *

******Chapter 3**

Once they were down at breakfast, they were greeted by very cheery waiters, which made them both feel slightly worse. They were seated and then ordered their food.  
"So what are you going to order?" Tony asked while reading his menu.  
"Not sure, I might just stick to coffee and toast, definitely not bacon and eggs!" She replied.  
"Oh right, it's not kosher. I don't think I could ever handle being Jewish, giving up bacon would be too much!" He said.  
"Well, I've managed just fine for 27 years, but I don't have your eating habits." she grinned.  
"Hey that's no way to talk to your new husband." he replied. She glared at him, then he looked back at his menu.

A waiter at the next table overheard the conversation and came over to them.  
"Excuse me, but did I just hear that you to just got married?" She smiled. Ziva was about to correct her when Tony jumped in.  
"Yes, we did, last night to be exact." Tony replied.  
"Well congratulations! On behalf of the hotel, I would like to give you a little present, I'll be right back!" She said cheerfully.  
Ziva then grabbed his hand under the table and bent back two of his fingers.  
"Ziva… What was that for?!" he squealed.  
"Why did you tell her that?? No one needs to know we got married except the lawyer!" She hissed.  
"Have you ever seen the kinds of gifts hotels give out to newlyweds? Trust me, it's worth it." He replied.  
"You are such an idiot!" She whispered.  
"But a loveable one right, i mean isn't that why you married me?" Tony grinned.  
"If you don't shut up, I will demonstrate one of the twenty four ways of killing you with the fork in front of me." she threatened.  
"Ok, shutting up." He whispered.

Two minutes later, the lady appeared with two massive bags and two bottles of champagne.  
"Here you go, i hope you enjoy it!" She said. As soon as she got to the table, Ziva placed her hand over her mouth and ran.  
"Is everything ok?" The lady asked.  
"Oh, I'm sure it is, but would you mind checking on her?" Tony replied.  
"Not a problem." The lady answered, she turned around and walked away. Tony sat there for a minute, then the events of the night before came back to him.

"Oh my god!" Tony muttered, after a second he started smiling, but then his smile was wiped away, he got up and left to find Ziva. He found the ladies bathroom and stormed in.  
"Ziva, are you on the pill?" He yelled out. Then he found Ziva leaning over the sink. She stopped long enough to lift her head and face him.  
"Why do you want to know?" She asked. She then quickly turned back to the sink and threw up again.  
"Coz, Ziva, I just had a pretty graphic flashback about last night, and i didn't see any umm... protection in the room, and you're throwing up now so," Tony replied.  
"Oh my god, Tony I'm not pregnant you idiot, i have a hangover!" She grumbled.  
"Just answer the question. Are you, or are you not on the pill?" He said again. She turned away from him and fixed her eyes on the tap again.

"No," She muttered.

* * *

******Short chapter, we know! We will try to update soon… but only if you all review! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heya guys, sorry about the longer gaps between posts, we have both been really busy with our individual stories. Please review coz they help us heaps.**_

_**Elle & Sophie**_

_**xoxo**_

Disclaimer: We don't own NCIS or its characters but we wish we did!!_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_Flashback from previous chapter:_

_"Just answer the question. Are you, or are you not on the pill?" He said again. She turned away from him and fixed her eyes on the tap again._

_"No," She muttered._

* * *

**Back in Present:**

Once Tony heard the answer to his question, he turned around and walked out. Ziva didn't go after him; she waited in the bathroom for a while, and then went up to the room.

She knew that she would have to have a really, really long talk with Tony eventually but at the moment she was too confused.

There was no denying there was an attraction between herself and Tony, but Ziva was confused about the feelings she was having for her partner. She wasn't sure she wanted to have these feelings.

Ziva's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in Tony" she called.

"Umm Ziva, it 11.30…we have to be at the airport in a couple of hours so if we wanna see anything while we are here we should leave now."

"Yeah, we have to by presents for all the others back at NCIS headquarters." She replied beginning to feel more like herself. Although when Tony is around her heart would beat ten times faster, she felt calm in his presence…like nothing else mattered.

* * *

They spent the next two hours moving from store to store in the local mall, taking it in turns to trick the store owners into giving them free things.

Tony was currently talking to the cashier of a high-end designer store. He had made a bet with Ziva that he would be able to make the people in this store give in after only 5 minutes. Ziva of course thought he was crazy…there was no way a store this expensive would willingly give away their stock.

"Yeah, my new wife and I are doing some last minute shopping before we head on a plane to Australia for our honeymoon"

"Oh your newlyweds! How sweet." The lady at the counter replied look over at Ziva who was flicking through the racks.

Holding up a skimpy bathing suit, Ziva turned to Tony, "Honey, what do you think of this one?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"I like it babe, you should try it on." Tony replied coming up behind her. That proved to be the wrong answer because a second later Ziva's elbow was digging into his stomach.

Tony quickly glanced over at the cashier who was now talking to another staff member.

"Do you think it worked?" he asked.

Before Ziva could even reply a woman was coming towards them. "Sorry for interrupting… Janice just informed me that you are newlyweds. Please except these complimentary matching sunglasses as a gift from out store."

"Wow! Aren't these cool babe?" Tony said with a smirk. Ziva now owed him $50.

"And for you…" the cashier turned to Ziva, "we have this beach bag, it will be perfect for those long walks on the beach in Australia."

"Thanks." Ziva had to bite her tongue to stop her saying anything else to the cashier as Tony quickly ushered her out the door.

"That was really hard for you wasn't it Ziva" Tony said with a grin.

"Do I look like a girl who uses bags?" She hissed. Tony laughed at her reaction.

"Well, not usually, but with the new, **free **Chanel top and sunglasses, Prada boots and Gucci jeans, I'm sure they just assumed you were Salma Hayek, and I'm pretty certain that Salma Hayek would have a bag!" He smirked. He started to laugh harder and harder until she hit him in the ribs, which made him quiet.

* * *

Half an hour later Tony and Ziva walked back through the entrance to their hotel. Just as they were about to step into the elevator to go up to their room the hotel manager called out to them.

"Mr and Mrs DiNozzo! We have organised for your airport shuttle to arrive in one hour. Will that be alright?"

"Yes thank you Johnathon…. wait a sec…you knew we got married?" a shocked Ziva replied.

"Of course, you came to the reception yesterday and requested the hotels chapel services…Is something wrong?" the hotel manager replied worriedly.

Ziva opened her mouth to yell at the man for allowing two people to get married when they obviously weren't in the right frame of mind but was stopped by Tony.

"Umm no everything is okay…thanks" he said before pulling Ziva into the elevator. Once the doors closed she flicked the emergency stop switch.

"Why on Earth did he let us get married?!" Ziva yelled.

"It wasn't his fault Ziva! We were the ones who downed shots of tequila, not him!" Tony yelled back.

"Well i don't care! Why did this happen to me?!" She screamed. Tony noticed her eyes filling up with tears and he stopped yelling.

"Ziva..." He said softly.

"I'm always careful with what i drink and when i'm drunk, i still know what's going on around me, so why was this time different? Why didn't i stop this?!" She cried. She sat on the floor as her crying got worse.

Tony stood up staring at Ziva feeling pretty useless he hadn't really ever been in a situation like this before. He decided to sit down next to her.

"Ziva, i'm sorry, this wasn't your fault either. Look, you're strong, but you're not invincible and sometimes there are things even you can't stop. What happened, happened and there's nothing we can do to change it now. So don't worry Ziva, we're going to go back to DC and we'll sort it out." He whispered. He put his arms around her and her tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't care. He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

After a few minutes she had calmed down and Tony helped her up. He flicked the emergency button again and they went up to their floor. Ziva walked out of the elevator quickly and opened the door to their hotel room. She washed her face and tried to scrub off her make up. She locked the door of the bathroom so Tony couldn't come in. She took a deep breath and tried to figure out what had just happened. Usually if that happened to her she would be extremely embarrassed, but for some reason she felt safe with Tony and didn't care if he saw her like that. She took a deep breath and tried to erase all the thoughts of Tony from her head, but it wasn't working, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It then became clear to her that she had feelings for a certain co-worker.

* * *

_**Well guys what did you think? Please let us know**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: We are VERY sorry that we haven't updated this while. Elle's been in America and Sophie has been at school but now we are both at home so we are slowly catching up. Ho[e you enjoy this.**

**Ziva and Milka**

**xoxo  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ziva was still sitting in the bathroom when she heard a soft tap on the door.  
"Ziva, it's me. We really need to go soon otherwise we'll miss the flight." Tony said from the other side of the door.

"I'll um, i'll be right out." Ziva stuttered. She got up and checked her appearance in the mirror for the last time, wiped her face, then opened the bathroom door. She looked around t he room to find Tony sitting on the bed trying to force the suitcase to close. Ziva laughed quietly then walked up to him.

"Tony, what are you doing?" She sighed.

"I'm trying to close them, this is the only bad thing about getting a lot of free stuff, i can never get it all to fit." He grunted.

"Well you can take out the handbags, then it should fit." Ziva replied.

"Ha, nice try. You are _having_ a bag!" Tony laughed. She rolled her eyes at him the sat down at the table.

"Ok Tony, so when we get back to DC, what do we do?" She asked.

"What do you mean Zee-vah?" He replied.

"Well i don't know about you, but i've never gotten a divorce, and i don't know how to go about it in America, so what happens?" She answered.

"It's a good job i'm an expert in this field, my dad got divorced so many times, i was thinking about become a divorce lawyer to help save him from losing all his money."

He smiled, a second later he turned around to find Ziva laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Sorry, it's just that in Israel, you had to be smart to be a lawyer." She giggled. He glared at her and sighed.

"I'm not sure whether i should tell you the truth, or lie to you to get all your money." He muttered. She stopped her laughing fit and took a deep breath.

"Ok, sorry sorry. Go on." She replied.

"Well what happens is we got to the court and one of us files for divorce and we both sign the papers, it might be a good idea if we get a lawyer each to make sure we can just get our own things. If everything goes smoothly, it could be over really soon." He explained.

"Sounds good to me, but how do we do it without Gibbs or anyone else finding out?" Ziva asked.

"Quietly. We can't tell anyone or even talk about it at work, we'll try and get it fixed as soon as possible." Tony replied. Ziva nodded then stood up.

" What are you doing?"

"Come on, we need to finish packing and get going, if we miss our flight, Gibbs will kill us before we even get a chance to get everything sorted out. I would really like to try an avoid that."

* * *

**_At the Airport_**

Tony collected their luggage from the hotels shuttle and tipped the driver.

"Come on, we have over an hour before our plane leaves, so lets go check in and get a coffee" He called out to Ziva who was currently trying to manage carrying a handbag on her shoulder. They had taken it out of the suitcase to try and get it to close properly.

Tony laughed at the sight. Ziva had tried to throw it out several times but Tony had caught her. She had now given up and all of the traditional items, wallet, phone, PDA etc, had been moved into the bag.

They joined the cue in the check in lounge and waited to be called upon.

"Next in line please" called a woman at the counter. She had a strong southern accent and a big warm smile. Her name badge read Sandra

Ziva and Tony walked up to the counter together.

"Hi there, we would like to check in to flight AA 575 to DC"

"Okay then darlin, I'm gonna need your names and photo ID please"

"Tony DiNozzo, Big D, little I, big N, little ozzo, and Ziva David" Tony replied spelling out their names as Ziva rummaged through her bag looking for their ID.

After a few minutes of typing away Sandra looked up with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Okay I have Tony DiNozzo here on file but, …ohh it says you're a LEO, what agency are you with," the woman said changing the subject.

"NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Services, now what were you saying" Ziva said speaking up for the first time.

"Oh yes, I have you on file Mr DiNozzo but the computer can't find a Ziva David on record"

Sandra asked Ziva some questions hoping that the name had just been added to the wrong file. After what seemed like forever with no luck, Tony, who had been silent throughout the whole exchange spoke up.

"Try Ziva DiNozzo"

The woman typed the name into the computer and smiled.

"Yes, here it is love, but why would it have been under your name" she asked Tony. Then she spotted the rings on the couples hands.

"Oh your newlyweds, let me guess, the marriage wasn't planned? It's very refreshing to see a young couple like yourself giving marriage a go, even when it wasn't the plan. My husband and me have been married for thirty-five years and are as happy as ever. You're all checked in now so you can move on through to the departures lounge and wait for your plane to board through gate 10…Good luck to the both of you"

Tony and Ziva walked through the security check points in silence. Both were thinking about Sandra's words. _Giving marriage a go. Young couple._

Tony looked over at Ziva. He thought she still looked like she had something she wanted to tell him. It wasn't like Ziva to hold her thoughts back.

* * *

**_Okay so what do you think...any ideas_**

**_please review xoxo  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay guys... so we haven't updated in a while, we know. SORRY! We have both being really busy. But here it is...enjoy_**

**_xoxo  
_**

* * *

Once sitting on the plane Tony and Ziva watched the flight attendants give their safety demonstrations. Ziva leaned back into her seat closing her eye's. It had been an extremely long weekend, but if it was going to happen with anyone, she was glad it was Tony. She knew he would take good care of her. 

"Ziva, before you go to sleep we should probably talk some things through"

"Yeah...umm, you go first"

"Okay, first off, these rings..." he said picking up Ziva's hand, "we obviously don't want people at work to notice them, but until we have things sorted...i suggest you put yours on the same chain you wear your star of David on, and i'll wear mine on my chain too."

"Okay," Ziva said holding up her hair so that Tony could unclasp her necklace. She slipped her wedding band off her finger and onto the chain, "now what?"

"Well judging by the fact that you were listed as Ziva DiNozzo on the airlines records we must have at least started to change your name over last night so we might have to look into that and check that we didnt change it anywhere else...My uncle is a lawyer in the area so we can get him to look into the legal side of everything for us. How does this all sound to you?"

"Umm confusing, but if you know what you are doing...i trust you" Ziva answered.

"Okay, get some sleep your tired" Tony said as he watched Ziva yawn once again.

They both drifted off to sleep. Halfway into the flight Tony was woken by a flight attendant asking if he and 'his partner' would like anything to eat or drink. Tony looked down at Ziva who was now asleep on his shoulder.

"umm, Two bottles of water please...we will leave the food for now." Tony Decided to leave Ziva to sleep for a little while longer. He let his eyes drift over her peaceful face as she slept. She was beautiful.

"You are a very lucky man Son" Tony's thoughts were interrupted by an elderly couple sitting next to them.

"I know...but its complicated." Tony said realizing they had probably overheard their conversation about what they are going to do when they get home.

"I hope you are not going to let a few complications get in the way of something you want." The elderly woman said.

"Our boss would absolutely flip if he found out what happened on this trip," Tony tried to explain the complexity of the situation.

"Son, Your boss must be blind if he cant see that you love her. I have only seen you for two hours and i can see it. He must know its going to happen at some stage"

Tony slipped into silence thinking about what the man had said. Did he love Ziva? Is that why this situation was so hard? How would Ziva react.

Tony convinced himself to stick to their plan because that is what Ziva said she wanted. He was awake for the rest of the flight as he thought things through. Before long the plane was coming in to land.

Shaking Ziva awake they watched as the crew prepared the cabin for landing. Once the plane had safely landed, they gathered their gear and headed off the plane. Tony was stopped by a tap on his shoulder,

Turning around he saw the elderly couple looking at him, "Don't leave it to long son, do something about it."

Tony smiled and turned back to Ziva who was looking on curiously.

"Do something about what?" she asked

"Umm nothing...its just guy business" He replied. He was pretty sure she thought he was lying but if she did, she didn't say anything.

They made their way back to NCIS headquarters in a comfortable silence.

"Okay, so we can't say a word to anyone about this...i don't think Gibbs would react well if he found out." Tony said as they made their way through security. Ziva nodded her reply.

They entered the squad room.

"DiNozzo, David, did you have a good _holiday_ in Las Vegas?" Gibbs replied putting the emphasis on the word 'holiday'

Tony and Ziva looked quickly at each other in a panic. Gibbs couldn't know...

Could he?

* * *

**_ Dum Dum Dum!!! LOL what did you think. Chapter 7 is being written as we speak (isn't it sophie) please review!_**

**_love us _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it took so long to write guys, we've been super busy. Well hope you like it we promise to update soon love Soph and Elle.**_

Ziva was the first one to look away and looked back at Gibbs.  
"It was ok I guess, but Tony knocked on my door drunk at 2am." She replied.  
"It wasn't my fault I could open my door! That key was tricky." Tony shot back.  
"It wasn't a key, it was a card! All you had to do was put it through the slot, not that hard!" Ziva yelled.  
"Hey!" Gibbs shouted as he slapped the back of his employee's heads. The two suddenly went quiet. "Do I have to fire the two of you to get some quiet around here?!" he asked.  
"No boss." Tony replied.  
"Sorry Gibbs." Ziva muttered.  
"Now try to behave like adults and get back to work!" he ordered. Tony and Ziva quickly made their way to their desks.  
"Have we got any new cases, Gibbs?" Tony asked.  
"Do you think we'd be here now if we did DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied.  
"Guess not. So paper work then?" He asked.  
"For you, have fun." Gibbs answered as he walked off.

* * *

"Oh god he knows." Tony said anxiously.  
"Stop it Tony, he doesn't know. He would've told us straight up if he knew." Ziva replied calmly.  
"What if we get fired? Then I'll have to get another job, and if i can't find a job, I'll have to sell the stang!!!"  
"Stang?" Ziva asked.  
"Stang. You know? my mustang." he replied.  
"Ok don't get so worked up! I mean it's not going to be like this for long right?" Ziva said softly. Tony felt a twinge of sadness as he heard her say that. He turned away from her in his chair and hung his head slightly.  
"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right." He replied.  
"So cheer up and do your work." Ziva told him. He turned back around and started typing something into his computer. Ziva stared at him for a few more seconds before looking back at her screen. She brought her hand up to her neck and playing with her ring and the Star of David on her necklace.

* * *

About an hour later Ziva stretched her arms and got up from her chair.  
"I'm taking a rest from the computer; I'm going to the lab. Be back in a few minutes." Ziva told Tony. He nodded as she walked away.  
As soon as Ziva got out of the elevator she was greeted with a big hug from Abby.  
"You're back! How was Vegas?" Abby squealed.  
"It was ok, I mean apart from finding the little girl." Ziva replied.  
"Yeah, it totally sucks to see cases like that. But apart from that, anything interesting happen?" Abby asked. Ziva looked away and laughed nervously.  
"No!" She instinctively began to fiddle the ring on her necklace again.  
"So no strip shows, no stripping from you? Tony?" Abby raised her eyebrows.  
"Why would you say that?! Don't you know anything about me or Tony? Nothing happened between us." Ziva said defensively.  
"Ok geez, calm down Ziva. Just asking." Abby replied. She looked at Ziva's hand and noticed a ring on the necklace.  
"Sorry, just a bit jumpy today. Too much coffee on the plane." Ziva apologized.  
"Yeah, that must be it." Abby answered slowly. Ziva gave her a slightly concerned look before starting again.  
"Ok so, I guess I'd better get back up to the squad room, Gibbs won't be happy if he finds no work done." Ziva said.  
"Ok, I'll see you later then." Abby replied. Ziva waved as she turned around. Once Abby heard the elevator doors close, she reached for the phone and dialed a number.  
"McGee, its Abby, get down here quickly, there's something I have to tell you."

_**So how was that? Plz review and tell us what you think xxx:D**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

McGee hurried down to the lab almost knocking Ziva over as she stepped out of the elevator. Abby had told him to get down to her as quick as he could. She had sounded excited.Stepping into the lab he was smothered with questions from the very excited goth who met him."Whoa, Abs, slow down. I didn't understand a word of that!"

"Ziva and Tony...something is going on...Ziva is wearing a ring around her neck...she kept playing with it."

"...Slow down...what do you mean? Tony and Ziva just got back from Las Vegas," A confused McGee spoke up when he managed to get a word out.

"Tim," Abby said with a whine, "That is my point! Las Vegas!...other than casinos what is Las Vegas known for?"

"Ohh..." McGee looked startled when he figured out what Abby was suggesting, "You don't think Tony and Ziva would do that would they?"

"Well i'm not so sure it was meant to happen," Abby explained how defensive Ziva got when she tried to suggest that something may have happened on the trip, "it was almost like she was nervous about it all, why do you think they would want to keep it a secret... i mean its not like it has to be permanent, people get divorced all the time now days. Just look at Gibbs."

"Gibbs is not going to be impressed when he figures out two of his best agents have broken rule number 12." McGee added.

"Probably not, but before we rush off to tell him, i think we can have a bit of fun with this information." Abby grinned.

"Abs, what are you planning to do to them?." McGee asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry i'm not going to hurt them, i just need you to get me a couple of magazines and some scissors." Abby replied.An hour later up in the squadroom, McGee, Tony and Ziva worked in silence, all three of them were doing everything they could to avoid any contact with the others. McGee stood up from his chair.

"I'm just going to see Abby." McGee announced and quickly walked out of the room. Tony walked over to Ziva's desk.

"You don't think he knows do you?" Tony asked.

"Will you stop that! I told you before, we haven't given anyone a reason to think we're married, so why would he suspect it?" Ziva snapped.

"Well it's just that he's all quiet and avoiding us." Tony replied.

"So, I haven't noticed a difference. Doesn't he always do that?" Ziva asked. Tony sighed and moved back to his desk.

"Well i guess, but it just feels different." he replied as he stared blankly at his computer screen. Ziva looked at Tony as she replied.

"Tony, you're just paranoid, if he knew something, he would've probably given in by now."McGee walked into the lab to see Abby holding up a sheet of paper in one hand and a glue stick in the other.

"Is it done?" He asked.

"Almost." Abby replied. "Now all we have to do is put it in an envelope and bribe Billy from the mail room to deliver it.

"You know Abs, I'm not sure about this. Ziva is gets really scary when things don't go her way, i don't think she's going to respond well to blackmail." McGee said.

"Come on Timmy, it's just a bit of fun, it's not like we're actually going to do anything bad to them, we're just letting them know that we know." She grinned. McGee held his hands up in defeat and sighed.

"Fine, but if Ziva pulls her knife, she can get you first." He told her. "Now go and see Billy." Abby smiled, kissed his cheek and then walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi Everyone! Remember us??  
We are so very sorry we haven't updated in a long time. I hope this is worth the wait:) Let us know what you think.  
Elle and Sophie**_

* * *

Ziva was busy working away at her desk when the mail was delivered that afternoon. Bill had placed a stack on her desk. Sorting through it she found an envelope addressed to 'Agents DiNozzo and David.' Curious she tore the package open gasping at the letter inside.

"Something wrong Officer David?" Gibbs said as he entered the squadroom with a stack of files.

"What?...oh No, nothing wrong…umm have you seen Tony?" Ziva stuttered with a trace of panic in her voice.

"He's down in the lab helping Abby…" Gibbs started as Ziva grabbed a heap of paper off her desk and ran to the elevator. Gibbs was left shaking his head.

Running into Abby's lab, Ziva grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him back towards the door forcefully.

"Oww, where are we going?" he started, "Hey Ziva, quit it, you're hurting me!" He whined. Ziva quickly released her grip. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Sorry, umm… Gibbs wants to see us," Ziva began as a cover as she and Tony attempted to leave the lab, "Bye Abs." They said as the elevator doors opened.



Tony didn't believe a word of Ziva's story. He had seen a look of panic in her eyes, but remained silent until the doors were shut. He reached over and hit the emergency switch.

"Okay… What is going on Ziva, and I want the truth this time" He stated.

Ziva handed over the letter.

"This came for us in the mail today" she responded. She gave him time to read it over. She watched his face change from calm to a look of shock. The letter had simply stated.

"_I know what happened in Vegas,_

_And I don't mean the case!"_

The letter was made from cut outs of several magazine titles.

"So someone knows… What should we do now?" Ziva asked.

Tony looked over the letter suspiciously. They hadn't been back long enough for many people to know. There were only a handful of people they had been around. He turned the envelope over.

"No return address… The mailroom wouldn't have cleared this to come through from outside… this was an inside job," Tony Began as ideas begun to run through his head, "Ziva, I think it is time we pay Bill the mailman a visit."

"Seeing Ziva's worried face, he pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry Zee Vah, we'll sort this out."

Being close to Tony helped Ziva calm down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as memories from the night before came flooding into her mind.

_The pair passionately making out in the hotel room. Tony's eyes as he looked down at her with pure lust._

Sometimes Ziva thought she saw things in Tony's eyes. Care for her as more than just a friend or partner. Taking another breath, Ziva reached over and flicked the emergency switch and the pair headed down to the mailroom. Both much calmer.

As they entered the mailroom their eyes scanned around for their mailman. Finding him off to the side by himself the pair approached him. Ziva grabbed him and pushed the terrified man up against the wall.

"You will tell me who asked you to deliver that letter to Tony and me or so help me I will find a way to kill you with that mailbag of yours" Ziva said. The man whimpered with nervousness.

"Oh, I would believer her if I was you Billy… after all she is a trained assassin" Tony added for effect.

"The man gulped and contemplated whether he should tell the pair. He was given instructions not to. Ziva's response to the silence was to push him further up against the wall.

"Ahh," the man cried out in pain, "alright alright… It was Agent McGee… He asked me not to say anything, just to give you the envelope along with your other mail" Bill added.

Ziva released her grip on the man in shock. The pair stood in silence for a moment as Bill walked away from the crazy pair as quick as he could.

Tony broke the silence.

"I don't think McGeek would have the guts to do this alone… No, he must have had help and I think that _she_ was the mastermind in this plan.



Tony and Ziva got back in the elevator and rode it back down to Abby's lab. Sneaking into the room they found Abby talking to McGee rather excitedly.

"…and Ziva pulled Tony out of the room saying that Gibbs needed to speak to them, but I could tell she was lying" Abby said.

"Could you now Abby" came Tony's reply as he and Ziva stepped out from their hiding places behind the machinery. Tim began to cower behind Abby.

"I told you this was a bad idea Abs" he said worriedly.

"But this is so exciting!" Abby replied, "NCIS has their own married couple!"

"Abby it was a drunken mistake... neither of us meant for it to happen, right Tony?" Ziva began to explain. Tony's mind almost didn't agree. Maybe being married to Ziva wasn't such a bad thing. She was incredibly beautiful and there was the added bonus of her understanding when he would be called away on weekends, but seeing the looks he was getting from the other agents he nodded his head in agreement. He and Ziva definitely needed to talk some things through.



"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to upset you with this, I just wanted to have some fun" Abby said sincerely.

"We know Abs, just don't scare us like that again. Its hard enough trying to keep it a secret from Gibbs let alone the whole agency" Tony replied.

"Keep what a secret from me DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he sneaked up on his group of agents.

"Umm, well

* * *

_**So what did you think? We will try to update sooner this time.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**We appologise majorly for the delay in this update... I (Elle) actually lost this chapter when I got a new laptop... but alas, it is found and posted for you to enjoy:D Please review, they make me smile. xox**ox

The whole group stood in silence.

"I'm waiting DiNozzo… what was so hard to hide from me," Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Umm, well… you see…" Tony stuttered, "umm, Ziva can explain!"

Ziva shot Tony one of her patent looks for putting her on the spot.

"Ahh well, After the case in Vegas, DiNozzo and I went to a bar and well… we have a few issues to sort out now," Ziva replied trying to be discrete.

"… You mean like, the reason I received a drunken phone call from the two of you in the middle of the night informing me that I would need to get new ID badges made up," Gibbs started, "Am I right Agents DiNozzo?"

Jaws dropped around the room.

_Agents._ Gibbs had said Agents DiNozzo not Agent DiNozzo. He knew about Vegas.

"DiNozzo's, conference room NOW," he yelled at the two senior agents.

The pair sulked into the elevator, nervous of the conversation they were about to have. Tony flinched as the doors to their makeshift conference room closed. He looked over at Ziva giving her a reassuring smile, one that he quickly received back. A silent conversation passed between the two. They got into this mess together, so they would deal with it together.

Gibbs reached over to flick off the emergency switch.

Tony gulped. It was now or never.

"umm boss… did you say phonecall?" He asked.

"Yeah… I was woken in the middle of the night by you two and… lets just say it wasn't case related" Gibbs replied with a sharp tone.

_Flashback_

"_DiNozzo you better have a damn good reason for calling me at this time of the night"_

"_Boss! Hey… Ziva he is awake… say hi," a drunken Tony responded. Gibbs rolled his eyes as the phone was passed back and forth between the obviously drunk pair._

"_DiNozzo, David. Go back to your rooms. Drink some water and get some sleep," Gibbs said calmly. This wasn't the first time he had to deal with drunken agents after a particularly tough case._

"_Actually boss, its just DiNozzo now… that's why we are calling, we thought you would want to put through the forms to have Ziva's ID changed as soon as possible," Tony explained as if this was common knowledge. Nothing unusual at all._

_Gibbs' eyes opened wide, 'just DiNozzo now'. What did that mean… they wouldn't have… would they?_

"_DiNozzo! Slow down. What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer._

"_Married Gibbs! We got married!" Ziva supplied sounding just as excited as Tony._

"_You did WHAT!" Gibbs asked listening for a reply. Instead all he heard was the giggling coming from the other line. He hung up the phone and leaned back, thinking about the events._

_Tony and Ziva. Married._

_The idea didn't sound so far off to him. In fact, he had expected it to happen at some stage but he had a feeling neither of them would remember this in the morning. He laughed to himself. He could have some fun with this information._

End of flashback.

"Oh please tell me we didn't!?!" Tony said with a blush.

Gibbs smiled at the pair who looked absolutely terrified.

"Im not sure what you two are planning to do about this…'situation' BUT, I want you to know, if you do decide to stick with it, there will be some ground rules" Gibbs explained.

He was slightly sympathetic for the pair. After all that's how his first marriage began and he had truly loved his wife. Flicking the switch to the elevator back to life, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small package. He handed it over to Ziva whispering in her ear.

"You don't have to use it"

Ziva placed the package in her coat pocket. She would open it later. Gibbs moved to exit the elevator but paused in the door.

"You two have some serious talking to do. I think the answer is obvious but if you don't… your blind," He began, "Go home and don't come back until this situation is sorted in some way or another… I won't have this interrupting another days work" he explained.

The group made their way into the squad room where McGee looked up at them sympathetically from behind his desk. Silently Tony and Ziva packed up their gear and walked out to the carpark.

Just as the pair were about to part to go their separate ways, Tony broke the silence.

"Ziva… Gibbs is right, we do need to talk about this some more," he started, his voice giving away his nervousness, "can you meet me at my place at about six? We can get takeout and talk this through"

Ziva, still in shock, simply nodded and drove off.

What was she going to do? She knew she had some pretty real feelings for her partner but the 'annulment' had been his idea so she was pretty sure he didn't share her feelings. But, sometimes he had this look in his eyes and she just couldn't let it go.

Ziva smiled at her own thoughts. She had it bad.

Little did Ziva know, just a few blocks away Tony was having similar thoughts. Gibbs had pretty much given them permission to break rule number twelve. Tony thought. The one thing that had stopped him from going after Ziva over a year ago. Tony listened to the debate within his head. One side of him was telling him just to tell Ziva what he felt. He knew he loved her. He had know that for a long time but the other half of him was telling him Ziva would run the second he said anything. Tony sighed. He was just going to have to play it by ear.


End file.
